


Puppy Love

by NiniK



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniK/pseuds/NiniK





	Puppy Love

李赫宰一大早是被他妈踩着拖鞋进进出出的声音给吵醒的。  
起床气倒没有，只不过在床上多静坐了会儿思考了片刻人生。他打了个哈欠走到门口，双手抱胸斜靠在门上，垂眼懒倦地盯着正欲拖一大箱子下楼的李佳仁。女人披了个Logo快印花眼的名牌披肩，背对着他站立在楼梯口犯困难，似乎并没注意她那宝贝儿子已经醒了。  
李赫宰伸手掏了掏耳朵，刚睡醒之余的嗓音没来得及亲自清理，便直接低沉沉地出声道：“怎么，被李诀明给赶了？”  
李佳仁被突然蹿出来的声音吓一激灵，差点打起嗝来，回过头恶狠狠地瞪了李赫宰一眼，不停用手拍打胸脯，说：“臭小子，走路都不带声，快过来帮我！”  
李赫宰松松垮垮地立身，原地左转背对着他妈朝着二楼浴室方向走去，一边摇头一边啧啧可惜道：“不帮，连亲儿子都不要，帮什么帮。”  
李佳仁闭着眼深呼吸一口，要不是早上李诀明临时跑去公司一趟，她也不必在旅游之前发现在这个火，强撑住跳动的太阳穴，她对着李赫宰的背影喊：“昨晚叫你去你不去，滚过来帮老娘！”  
这一吼倒确实把李赫宰吼停住了，不过瘦瘦高高的男孩儿并没有立即跑回去帮他妈消火解气，而是站定在原地，抬起手放在房间的门把上，声线沉沉地扔出一句：“等会儿。”  
说完便推门进了李东海的房间。  
窗帘被拉得死死的，但空气中飘了一股淡淡香气，房间干净整洁，连被子都被拉得看不到任何一丁点儿折痕。  
屋里没人，李东海有一周都没回家了。  
李佳仁的不耐烦在门外二次响起，李赫宰沉了沉脸，快步走到书桌前，拿起一本天蓝色的日历，盯了好一会儿，面不改色地放回桌面，眼睛垂下死锁住日期上面，头也不回地答应了外面一声。  
“来了。”

高大英俊的李总在电话里赔了无数个不是，才终于得到美人的芳心原谅。这中途亲儿子李赫宰不知在眼前晃来晃去多少次，李佳仁全当没见着，甚至眼不见心不烦地把眼神投在客厅中间的水晶大吊灯上，笑盈盈地和老公撒起娇。  
李赫宰连嘴角都懒得扯一下，木着一张脸跑去厨房煮了一碗拉面端出来。  
李诀明态度还算诚恳，十分钟前就派了司机过来接夫人，估算着时间也快到了，李佳仁挂了电话就抓过箱子，昂首挺胸地阔步往大门走。  
走了几步突然按原路后退，墨镜别到头顶上，要不是听到大声吸溜吃面的声音，她都差点忘了有这么个儿子的存在。  
挤出笑容尴尬地笑了笑，李佳仁轻声喊他，“赫宰，妈妈走啦。”  
李赫宰连头也没抬，“嗯，知道。”  
挤挤鼻梁，李佳仁两颊鼓成一个包子，爱也是这么个冷酷儿子，恨也是为他的不亲近不粘人。  
甩头晃了晃大波浪，李佳仁取下墨镜重新架在鼻梁上，语气也恢复往常，“怎么一大早还喜欢吃这东西呢，阿姨做的早餐摆在那儿全不要，我看你成心跟你妈过不去。”  
李赫宰这才抬起眼，他扬起一边嘴角轻笑，李佳仁不折不休，继续唠叨：“以前穷日子也没准你吃过，现在有条件了，更要精致早餐、精致…”她索性丢了手上的东西，帅气地扔了墨镜，挽起袖子，“诶算了，我去重新给你弄。”  
话音刚收，李赫宰突然起身，他笑眯眯地看着发愣的李佳仁，说：“您快走吧，不要又赶不上飞机。”  
他端着拉面往厨房里走，李佳仁松了一口气，些些慈祥覆上年轻脸蛋，认为不管怎么儿子还是懂妈的心，可就在她这么自我感动的时候，李赫宰折返，李佳仁不经意瞧了一眼，瞬间就闭上眼作深呼吸。  
李诀明特地为她打造的几万块钱一套的蔷薇瓷盘，现在可怜兮兮地乘了一盘拉面，耷拉着气势出现在女主人眼前，好不丢脸。  
李赫宰干脆还拿了一副刀叉，坐下，假模假样地装才看到原地发功的女人，惊讶道：“妈？！你怎么还在？”  
恰好包里的手机也响了，李佳仁不想多费口舌破坏心情，她愤愤地转身往门口一去不回头，穿好了鞋想起最后一件事，对着视线被完全遮挡的地儿大喊。  
“东海老是住同学家也不方便，你什么时候去接他回来，别欺负他！”  
“砰——”  
世界恢复清静，李赫宰在空气中停滞下来的银叉似乎还伴随着这一震天关门声，没反应过来。  
几秒之后，精致的蔷薇瓷盘无辜地挨了银叉一记冲击，男孩儿放松身体靠在椅背上，冷着一张脸往裤子口袋里摸手机。  
默然看了好一会儿，拨出第一个电话，嘟到对面英文都开始念“Sorry”了，主人还是没接。  
他拿下来，打第二个。  
李东海似乎是铁了心要和他闹别扭。  
对待别人依旧是他李东海，李赫宰恍惚记得昨晚李诀明都跟他宝贝儿子嘘寒问暖了一阵，可偏偏唯独他自己，李东海翻脸不认人了。  
连续三个，没出意外依旧不接，李赫宰拿过手机盯着屏幕好一阵，他默不作声，思忖了片刻后打出最后一个。  
这次倒是挺快，对面很快接起，温和地“喂”了一声。  
李赫宰低下头盯着盘子里的拉面，顿时没了胃口，他没有开口，喉结却滚了滚，带着男性沉闷的嗓音，咳嗽了一声。  
“喂？你是？”对面的男人显然脾气很好，明明听到声音也不急不缓地提问道。  
两秒过去还没回应，对方再次开口：“我郑允浩，请问您是？”  
李赫宰眼眸更加沉了，他默了半秒，说：“李赫宰。”

一向秉持“人不犯我，我不犯人”的有原则学生李赫宰，活十八年头一次主动看不顺眼一个人，学校后门奶茶店的老板，个字挺高长得也人模狗样，笑起来还特阳光，最关键的一点，听说还是个Alpha。  
前几项李赫宰都可以瘪嘴给个同情分，可当听到他同样是个Alpha时，身体里的所有血液仿佛都不爽了，冷冰冰的发起酸来。  
怪不得李东海整天开口闭口“允浩哥”，左一个右一个“奶茶好喝”。  
隔三差五就要去店里坐一坐，还眼巴巴地对着郑允浩抿出微笑，李赫宰坐在门口外停着等候小少爷的轿车里，看到这风景，冷淡地偏过了头。  
可心里慢慢生了一股莫名火，嘲笑道有这时间还不如回家做做题，他李赫宰准得把年级第一拱手相让。  
李东海不知道他心里想的什么，每次都轻轻盈盈地走出店，开开心心地坐上车，然后递给李赫宰一杯奶茶。  
李赫宰每次都没立马喝，说是回家再说，但保姆白天收拾屋子的时候总能从垃圾桶里看到几杯完好无损的饮品。  
默默奇怪这大少爷要是不喜欢，为什么每次还要带回来呢？  
后来李赫宰就不等李东海一起回家了，甚至到了最近一段时间，处在抬头不见低头见的家里，李赫宰都没再跟李东海讲过话。  
擦肩而过时，连眼神都没舍得丢一个，好像当一个月前滚在床上拼命调戏人的不是他自己。

这回换对面沉默了，那边迟迟不给答复，李赫宰干脆点名了话，“李东海是不是在你那儿？让他接电话。”  
此话一出，对面果然窸窸窣窣起来，李赫宰听在耳里的就至少有两个不同声音。  
没等多久，对方回了消息，答应得却显然不是郑允浩，但也不是李东海，一个明朗干脆的男声，直接对李赫宰说：“他不接，让你也别打了。”  
随后嘟嘟声又无情响起，李赫宰彻底黑了脸，他目光看着前方，默了半分钟后无声地舔了舔嘴角，最后轻笑出一声。  
咂摸这笑，不知是给气的，还是另有目的。

于此同时，城市的某一角，郑允浩也被气笑了。  
他抱着胸站在原地，居高临下地看着坐在地上的两人，盯住其中一个的发旋，说：“在中，你这是胡来。”  
两人同时转头，分别投来目光，李东海还好，清澈地眼珠子只眨了一下，可金在中就完全鼓圆了，恶狠狠地死磕过来。  
郑允浩揉揉眉头，正想说点什么，对方先抢去话头。  
李东海说：“我爸我后妈出去旅游了，就他一个人在家，我不回去。”  
郑允浩张了张嘴，金在中眼尖瞧见了，立马在旁边补充嚷嚷，“要那渣男干嘛啊，你们Alpha就是渣，伤害我们的身体还伤害我们的心。”  
郑允浩从声带里轻笑出一声，歪起脑袋盯着金在中审视，笑里藏刀地说：“说说，我哪把你渣了，伤害了哪处身体哪块心灵？”  
金在中一下子羞红脸，他暗骂了一句“不要脸”后，又仰起头气势汹汹地狡辩，“我说他，他！”  
一下子给急了，脖子也开始红，他大喊一声，“李什么赫宰！”  
同样是听了当事人阐述，郑允浩明显冷静多了，他放下手，插进裤兜里，泰然之中又有些不可驳回地说道：“你，不要插手别人的事，他是东海的Alpha，那么他就要负责。”  
视线移向旁边垂着头玩地板的某人，“而你，回家。”  
李东海抬起头和他对峙，脸上没什么表情，只有微微泛红的两颊骨出卖了一点儿心情。  
“就这几天，求你们了。”  
金在中心有不忍，为这糟心事也一同愁眉苦脸了几天，他缓和下语气，看向家里威严的Alpha，说：“算了，就当陪我玩几天吧，允浩，你让着他，现在学校放假了又没事做。”  
郑允浩见局势还没扳回来，吐了一口气，走到沙发边拿起外套，漫不经心地说了一句。  
“东海，不是哥见死不救，他平时冷落你，我不清楚原因，但是，”郑允浩顿了一下，他穿好鞋，回过头和李东海的视线撞上，后者慌忙移开，他却淡定从容，“你的发情期要到了，所以你需要他。”

郑允浩一语道破天机，这正是李东海所担心的事情。  
从昨天开始就隐隐有所察觉，他竭尽全力收住信息素，可没想到还是瞒不过郑允浩的眼。  
Omega的发情期一旦到来，事态就不是他自己能控制得了的了。  
他偷偷想念过被红酒包裹、缠绵至死的感受，可他越是这样，心里就越多一份伤心。  
他好像就“名正言顺”地拥有过那么一次，也只有一次。  
然后那人就不理他了。  
疏远和冷淡伤透了Omega的心，李东海再倔强，也无法否认他确实是喜欢他的。  
发情期的绸缪还未消停，整个人儿却率先抑郁下来。  
金在中找了一份酒吧的工作，下午五点多也出了门，走之前李东海支支吾吾地问他，家里有没有抑制剂，以防万一。  
金在中翻箱倒柜一半天，最后摸着后脑勺不好意思不敢看李东海，抱歉啊东海，他不让我用那玩意儿。  
李东海没辙，拉了拉嘴角表示没事。

俗话说心诚则灵，估计是李东海向天保佑的姿势不对，到了晚上只剩他一个人呆屋里的时候，心情突然诡异的烦躁了起来。  
信息素无法控制的全部打开，甘草气味弥漫充斥整个房间，他摇了摇头，试图努力保持镇定。  
脚步虚浮地走回客厅，把衣服垫子全翻在地上后才找到自己手机，他给郑允浩发了个短信，让他晚上买点抑制剂回来。  
郑允浩没回，李东海也不保证他肯买，毕竟一心想要赶自己回去解决问题，这样的契机往往是最有效方便的。  
他跑去卫生间冲了一把冷水脸，稍微降了一点火气，就在这时，外面响起了门铃声。  
李东海沉了沉气，走到一半开始问，“谁呀。”  
门外安静了几秒，紧接着他听到外面说，“我郑允浩。”  
李东海以为是他忘带钥匙，不假思索就把门打开，可刚开了一条缝，外面的人就突然着力，使出力气把门往外一拉，李东海也被顺带着往外垫了几步。  
李赫宰面无表情地站在门外，定睛看着面目发懵的李东海，手机还高高举在手里，界面正好卡在录音机的位置上。  
李东海反应不过来，对着李赫宰眨巴眨巴眼睛，似乎正无声地问：你怎么会在这儿？  
李赫宰视线全锁在他身上，空气中慢慢包裹而来的甘草气息无法忽视，似乎想诉求给他些什么。  
年轻的Alpha盯着面露无辜的Omega，扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，他开口一字一句道：“回家。”  
两个字瞬间把李东海打醒了，他连连后退进屋子里，想拉过门，不料小心思全被李赫宰抓个正着，后者一步上前逼近他，懒得废话般地就抓住他的手腕往外带，再次重复道：“回家。”  
李东海挣扎，两只脚不停往里蹭，他涨红了脸，半天之后才憋出回复，“我不回去！”  
李赫宰知道他状态不对，只稍微使了一点力对方就好像在全力以赴的对抗，他眯起眼，脱口而出问道：“那你想发情给谁看？”  
李东海愣住，忘了挣扎，大眼睛懵懵地看着李赫宰，随后一点一点皱起眉，李赫宰没等他说话，自己后槽牙磨紧了，他一把拉过李东海入怀，压低声音在他耳朵边说：“别忘了，你已经是我的人了。”  
身体被推开，李东海把眉头皱成一个川字，一副委屈极了的样子瞪李赫宰，他没掉眼泪，憋了好一半天终于吼出来，“我讨厌你！”

掷地有声，足足在脑子里回响一路，让李赫宰脸色也跟着不加掩饰地黑到回家。  
李赫宰进门后没管李东海，径直就向二楼走去，留下站在门口的人茫然无措地睁大眼睛发懵。  
李东海知道李赫宰是生气了，可他还委屈呢。在原地站了一会儿，李东海垂头丧气地回了房间。  
中途经过紧闭的房门，李东海站停了片刻，最后咬紧嘴唇走了。

到了后半夜，李赫宰被一阵轻轻敲门声唤醒。  
他睡眠尚浅，汪洋脑海也被那四个字折磨得翻来覆去，当灵敏捕捉到温温柔的几声叩门声后，躺在床上的男孩儿不自觉翘起了嘴角。  
他起身去开门，打开后李东海垂着脑袋站在他面前。  
李赫宰保持着姿势，问：“怎么？”  
李东海像泄了气的皮球，闷着头回他：“我不舒服。”  
李赫宰轻笑了一声，伸出手捏住李东海的下巴，迫使他抬起头来对视，眼眸里含水，看上去湿漉漉的，李赫宰露骨惯了，直接道：“在求爱吗？”  
他早知道李东海的脾气，也多少明白对方的自尊心，可再说什么也没差，对方可是实打实的承认讨厌他。  
李东海果然不出所料地绷紧了身体，气氛僵持起来，刚调的情就有些索然无味。就在李赫宰准备放手的时候，男孩儿却扇了扇睫毛，轻轻点了下头。  
李赫宰怔愣了半秒，随后眼神一凛，他把李东海拉进房间，几步回到床边，挥手一推再倒下，两个人就一上一下地肉体相亲了。  
李东海明显发了情，本该淡甜的甘草信息素这时已经汹涌地从四方八面涌来，李赫宰也早在开门之前就不负众望地打开信息素，迎接他的Omega。  
两人的衣服很快都脱个精光，赤诚相见。  
李东海的身体泛起淡淡的粉红，他只盯着看了一会儿身上人就受不了，主动移开了视线。  
李赫宰也沉默无言，他抬手用指腹贴上李东海的额头，再一一划下，力道很轻却也不显色情，反而……还挺温柔。  
李东海以为是他的错觉，心里更忍不住有些负气，男人果然上了床就另一幅样子，他偏着脑袋，脖子上的青筋全给扭了出来，眨了眨眼，没做什么思想工作，他就抬起双脚主动缠在了李赫宰腰上。  
男孩儿的手彼时已经放在对方的小腹上，他被主动而来的热情打的愣了一下，随后微不可闻地深吐出一口气，俯下身子把脸埋在李东海的脖颈之间。  
气息均匀地打在白嫩的脖子上，李东海没了下一步动作，他在等他的Alpha标记他。  
李赫宰却稍微显得更有耐心，他双膝呈跪着的姿态，把李东海夹在里面，上半身的重量匀了一点儿压住他，嘴唇正温柔地亲吻其接触到的皮肤。  
一点一点的亲吻，每一处好像都不能遗漏。  
李东海内里渐渐起了火，潮期的难耐感比刚进门时更加明显，他闭上眼想享受做爱前的温情，可身体却迫使他想诚实地吐露真相。  
于是他忍不住扭了扭，想让嘴唇接触到的皮肤更加紧紧的贴着那人，想让李赫宰咬他。  
李赫宰一直把脸埋着亲吻他的锁骨周围，双手插入李东海的背部和被褥中间，慢慢往下移，直到捏到了屁股。  
他学着亲吻一样，轻轻地揉捏，似乎像在哄小孩儿，手指在穴口周围打转，即使指尖已经被不明的液体打湿，他还是一点一点的进行着。  
李东海被温柔冲昏了头，混沌之间既爱死了这种被疼惜的感情，又想让李赫宰说点话，他害怕不真实，害怕一切都是假象。  
躺在身下的小猫发起进攻，他闭着眼不停地去寻找什么，皮肤像是在玩一场随机奖赏，每次一动就让对方温热的嘴唇贴上，有下颌，有脸蛋。  
可他还是没找到，李东海轻轻皱了眉，仿佛在回忆，于是再往下一点，凑上去，炙热的呼吸打在对方同样的位置上，他找到了，终于吻上去。  
一场漫长而又甜腻的亲吻，两个人在爱情里面无声的你追我赶，最后交融，纠缠。  
李赫宰插了一根手指进去搅动，李东海被深深吻住的嘴难耐地哼吟出一声，他彻底进入了人类原本的欲望，像一叶孤舟，独自流浪在欲望的海里。  
嘴唇分开，再迅速靠拢，有时候是单纯的贴着彼此，有时候是深切地想要拆吃入腹。  
当肉穴被打开到第三根手指之后，李东海终于承受不住，放弃缠绵无声的情语，把额头抵在了李赫宰肩膀上。  
这个姿势看来只能正面，发情期的Omega身体明明很容易开发，可对方像是花了几个小时精心安抚。  
李赫宰到目前为止仍未说一句，他用手撸了几下挺立的性器，抵在入口处，慢慢地往里推。  
简直是给心尖挠痒，倒省了李东海害怕的呻吟，他一直闭着眼不敢看对方，待到这时，终于睁开。  
就这么直愣愣地看着他，眼角有些发红，额头上也贴着汗湿的碎发。  
李赫宰进入之后没有动，一抬眼就瞧见有小猫赤裸裸地盯着他看，男性性感的喉结在对方的注视下滚了滚，他舔舔下嘴唇，想开口，却又欲言又止。  
李东海彻底沉沦了，这就是他的Alpha，他的李赫宰，他喜欢他。  
“我想亲你。”李东海开口道。  
李赫宰沉默半秒，问：“想亲吗？”  
李东海点点头，想凑起上半身去告诉答案，可就在这时，肉穴含住的东西突然往里动了一下，李东海拧起眉，轻轻小哼出口。  
虽然不知道今天的温柔到底是为何，但李赫宰总归改不了爱欺负他的性子。  
他像抓住救命稻草一般搂住人，歪起头把嘴唇贴在对方的嘴唇上，末了还伸出舌头舔了舔。  
李赫宰轻轻一笑，问：“就这样？”  
李东海抬起眼看他，可怜又无辜，把嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
不知不觉改为的乘骑位，李赫宰单手捧着李东海的后脑勺，让他把脸埋下去，然后另一只手托住臀瓣，一下一下慢慢地顶他。  
Alpha的男性器官异常粗大，李东海几次都深深吐气，那玩意儿似乎想往更深的里面进去。  
身体被牵动着一颠，再落下，肉体彼此契合，灵魂相互触碰，李东海觉得该说点什么。  
呻吟声藏不住，但他也无所谓了，依旧藏在李赫宰的怀里任由对方操干，他吐气，说：“我…我…嗯…你能不能不要不理我…”  
哼哼地像只可怜的小猫，正用柔软的肉垫子讨好。  
动作随之停下来，李东海坐在李赫宰身上，后面含着对方的东西，看不到一点儿缝隙。  
心跳扑通作响，李赫宰沉默不语，他拿手抚上李东海白嫩的背肩，开口说：“我喜欢你，想要像现在这样，把你占为己有的那种喜欢。”  
李东海哭了，眼睛藏不完水露，润湿了李赫宰的肩膀，后者在他耳边温柔地印下一吻，然后不由分说地再次动了起来。  
“你找那卖奶茶的，我生气、嫉妒，你是我的。”  
他心软了，双手捧住李东海的脸蛋，迫使他抬起来，额头相抵，他对他说，“不要讨厌我。”  
李东海紧紧地搂住他，安心地把脸全埋在他的脖子处，呜咽又呻吟。  
情到深处时，他还会抬起头来奖励李赫宰一个吻，惹得男孩儿立马把他放下，正面操弄他。  
不再如吻般温柔，却要证明喜欢的分量，狠狠地往里面撞去。  
李东海也不甘示弱，喜欢这件事，他最拿手，于是乖巧地拿小穴努力去挽留，去迎合。  
“慢…慢一点…呜…”  
李赫宰喘着粗气夸他，真乖。  
李东海却摇头，细碎地回答，这是喜欢你。


End file.
